Africa
by MrsRuebeusHagridDursley
Summary: Naruto needs to know what that land mass below Europe and Asia is. AU I suppose. I don't mind if you want to read this as yaoi, or non-yaoi. Whichever way makes you happy!


Well, I wrote this short little thing just recently, because I just biology with two of my dearest friends and we got pretty hyper. I am completely unable to pronounce the word, organism. I rode that hyper wave up until now, and I was inspired to write this, based upon the shirt one of the fore-mentioned friends was wearing today. It's described in the fic. ;D But I also based it off of this very long discussion we had for almost an hour in AP World History the other day. This has got to be the shortest thing I've ever written, but, I like it.  
This was really just written for fun, so I hope you enjoy reading it!  
Inspired by my friend's shirt, and dedicated to her.

* * *

"Sasuke? What's this country right here?"

Naruto Uzumaki had quite suddenly slammed his book onto Sasuke Uchiha's desk, his finger pointing to a landmass directly below Europe and Asia.

Sasuke sighed. "That's Africa, idiot, and it's not a country. It's a continent."

"What's a continent?" asked Naruto, tilting his head to the side in his confusion.

Sasuke sighed. "It's a large mass of land made up of a bunch of countries."

"Oh." Naruto seemed to understand. He stood up to leave. But Sasuke went on anyway.

"Although there is quite the debate about that, because, really, if you follow that definition, Europe and Asia should really be one single continent, not two different ones."

Naruto sat back down.

"So most historians now are calling it Eurasia. But that doesn't answer the question of why they were different in the first place. So, instead of being a large mass of land, perhaps continents are really determined by cultural differences. Even though in North America Mexico has a very different culture than that of the United States.

"There _is_ a determining border between Europe and Asia though. You see, there's a mountain range, the Ural Mountains they're called, between the two. Although this point in quickly disputed against, because they're pretty small insignificant mountains. I mean, the Rockie Mountains are must larger and more significant, but they don't divide North America! Although if it was, it'd be pretty strange. I mean; the west side would be tiny! Hardly large of enough to seem to be allowed to be called a continent. Again, that brings us back to the question of 'What is a continent?' Does it have to be a certain size? What does determine a continent? The question just runs circles around itself really…" he trailed off.

Naruto stared blankly at his friend.

"So?" asked Sasuke, clearly expecting some sort of intelligent response from Naruto after his rant.

Naruto continued to stare back. He had no idea what it was Sasuke had just been ranting about. Honestly, he hadn't understood a word his friend had said."Uh…" he said, trying to make it sound more like an "I'm busy thinking over important things" type of uh instead of an "I have no idea what you just said to me" uh. Sasuke was still staring expectantly at him, and Naruto floundered. "I don't really know…I mean, you had a lot of points, I mean, a lot of good points, and, uh…I don't think I can decide right now…I'd have to think, I guess…uh…" He looked helplessly at Sasuke. "I do have a question though. About all that."

Sasuke nodded at him.

"What did any of that have to do with Africa?

Sasuke stared blankly back. "Uh…nothing really. You should really know all of that though."

"But I wanted to know about this shape, because it doesn't look like the shape of Africa I've seen before!" Naruto half screamed out in his frustration.

That threw Sasuke. "You've seen Africa shaped a different way?"

Naruto nodded quickly, hoping Sasuke wasn't about to ramble on any more.

"What else did it look like?"

"Um…sort of like this?" Naruto turned his right hand, palm toward Sasuke and made some strange sort of a peace sign. It was actually exactly like a peace sign, but Naruto's thumb was bent directly under his index and middle finger, instead of folded over the pinky and the ring fingers.

"Like that?" Sasuke said incredulously.

"Uh-huh," Naruto said, glancing at his hand to check.

"Where on earth did you see that?"

"It was on a shirt! The sign around the display said that by buying one of the shirts, you would help 2025 Africans!" he said excitedly.

"2025 Africans?" Sasuke repeated.

Naruto nodded.

"That's a lot of Africans to save with one shirt."

"Well, I might have read it wrong," Naruto said, shrugging.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Loser." But a small smile was just visible on his face.

"Hey!" Naruto screamed indignantly, but he too had a smile. Although his was obvious.

"Well now you know that Africa doesn't really look like that. The shirt's designer was inaccurate."

Naruto grinned. "Like this?" he said, doing the hand sign again.

"No. It does _not_ look like that."

"That's what I meant!"

"Huh?"

"I does not look like this," Naruto leaned over the table and bent Sasuke's hand into the appropriate shape. "Is that correct?"

"This," Sasuke said, waving his bent hand in Naruto's face "is not the correct shape of Africa."

"Okay. Understood." Naruto mocked saluted Sasuke with his incorrectly shaped Africa hand.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle and matching smile, something anyone but Naruto would have missed.

Naruto gave him a big grin back. "I'm glad you find me amusing. Now, I have another question?"

"What is it this time?"

"What's an organism?"

* * *

By the way, the rating is because the last word was supposed to be misread. ;D


End file.
